This project involved the procurement of a HP-1000 minicomputer. An OBFS staff member collected and analyzed statistical and graphics requirements from each OBFS section and translated these needs to hardware and software requirements. An intensive search of commercial and governmental resources (including NIH's) yielded three sources IBM, Digital Equipment Company and Hewlett Packard (HP) that met most requirements. The HP-1000 minicomputer was selected and an initial configuration was designed, purchased and delivered.